The Perfect Gift
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are following Tara (OC) around to figure out what to get her for Christmas. And Tara is helping Hinata find the perfect gift to give Naruto. What will everyone be getting? An Naruto AU Christmas


Naruto AU Christmas

The Perfect Gift

Tara, Sasuke, Hinata, and Kiba

Tara was walking through the mall looking at all the fun little trinkets for sale on the tables in the hallways.

But what she always looked at was the little homemade ornaments cart. Everything looked too cute. It was like looking at puppies and kittens.

"Hey Tara." Looking up, it was Kiba and Hinata.

"Hey you two. Shopping for someone special?" Tara asked.

"For Naruto. Yes." Hinata answered.

"I'm helping." Kiba smiled.

"Not really." Hinata spoke.

"I see. What did you get?" Tara asked.

"Nothing. I haven't found him anything." Hinata said sadly.

"Then what is all this I am carrying?!" Kiba complains.

"Wow! Really can't...Well, you go the ramen right." Tara said seeing the ramen bags in the bigger one.

"Yeah. That's all I knew."

"Here. I think I know what you may need." Tara smiled.

Elsewhere...

"Naruto! Shhh!" Sakura snaps.

Naruto frowns.

"Why am I here" Sasuke asks.

"Because we want to know what were getting for Christmas. And getting Tara the perfect gift." Sakura added.

"Why? I already got Tara a gift. She's my sister." Naruto said.

"Okay. Then Sasuke and I will just follow her. Cause we need some idea on what to get her." Sakura said.

"Why? Tara never wants anything." Sasuke says.

"Well, I'm sure she'll love getting something from us for Christmas." Sakura said. With an eye roll Naruto pointed at the cart.

"Those homemade ornaments. She's always looking at those around this time of year. She likes things that last a life-time. Or stuff that's not breakable." Naruto explains.

"Well there. Something she'll just throw out. Are you kidding me Naruto?! Why on earth would Tara like those old crappy things?!" Sakura asked.

"Sakura." Sasuke pointed to Tara who was showing Hinata some of the ornaments.

"See this one, it's like a mug. And it's all yellow too. Just say it's a mug of ramen." Tara spoke to Hinata.

"Oh! It's too cute." Hinata said.

"It's stupid." Kiba said.

"I will hurt you." Tara growled.

Sakura's mouth was dropped. "I think you lost this one Sakura." Sasuke sighed. He left the two hidden and walked away. Sasuke smiled. He already got an idea for Tara. So he really didn't need to be spying on her.

Back with Tara...

"And this one. It's like a fox. I mean it might not be perfect for Naruto but-"

"No. It's perfect Tara. Thanks." Hinata smiles.

"Okay. Do you know what your getting Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke?" Kiba asks.

"Oh yeah. I have Sakura's all set. Naruto and Sasuke I bought a month ago." Tara grinned.

"Wow. Your on the ball that early." Hinata said.

"Yes. You have to be with those two." Tara said and headed off again walking through the mall enjoying the time of shopping.

She never got to do this much. Birthday's were one thing, but Christmas, was always special for her.

A few days later, it's Christmas eve and boy is everyone ready for gifts.

Kiba is bugging everyone for his gifts.

But what Tara focused on was Hinata giving her gift to Naruto.

She always cheered for the two of them. Even if she always thought Sakura and Naruto would end up together. But it's not in her power.

"WOW! Thanks so much Hinata." Naruto spoke. Hinata began giggling non-stop the rest of the night. Tara was happy for them both.

"Hey Tara. Here's my gift to you." Sakura said.

"Aw. Thanks. It's a cute little mug." It was hand painted that was for sure. But it wasn't something Tara was fond of. It was just a pink mug with Sakura on it that said Girl Power!

"I know it's the best right?"

"Here sis. Take mine." Naruto said quickly jumping in. Tara opened up his and it was a charm for a bracelet. "It's cute!" The charm was a Kimono Dragon.

"I know it's your favorite. And there wasn't any dragons or unicorns." Naruto frowned.

"I love it Naruto. Thank you dear brother." She kissed his head.

Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

Tara got away from the crowds and away from Sakura and telling her about her gift.

"Hand painted? I don't think so." Tara sighed.

"Sakura's gift is that bad? or is t too crowded in there?"

"Kakashi sensai."

"I know. I shouldn't be here, but Guy wanted to check on all of you."

"Thanks for coming with him then." Tara smiled.

"Kakashi!" Sakura's voice was mad now.

And just like that, her teacher was gone.

"Guess he had to leave." There was Sasuke's voice.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Here." He went right on in and handed her the box.

Tara opened it and found a small ornament inside. It was a heart with words-No letters on it.

S+T.

"Sasuke and Tara." Tara was very moved. "I love this Sasuke. it's the best gift-"

"It can also be a necklace." Sasuke pointed out. He pulled on the chain then out it around Tara's neck.

"That way you have it with you all year round." He said.

"This is the perfect gift I have ever gotten. Thank you Sasuke." Tara gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke actually blushed in forever since they were young. Too cute!

"What are you guys doing out there? It's a Christmas party! Get in here!" Kiba started yelling.

"We better get inside." Sasuke said.

Tara giggled but followed Sasuke back in.

It was a long party. Lasting till nearly dawn.

While everyone slept that morning, Sasuke kissed Tara on her cheek. "Merry Christmas Tara Uzamaki-Uchiha." He whispered.

He went to fiz breakfast for everyone.

And Tara, she smiled in her sleep. "Love you too. Sasuke."

The End

**Merry Christmas! 2019 December 24**


End file.
